Chapter 14
|rname = Shin Seikatsu |etitle = New Life |volume = 2 |chapter = 14 |pages = 10 (Part 1) 10 (Part 2) |rdate = November 27, 2016 (Part 1) December 11, 2016 (Part 2) |previous = Chapter 13 |next = Chapter 15 }} Chapter 14 is titled "A New Life". Summary Part 1 In the girls' locker room, the girls are discussing another male arriving at the school the next day. Karen shows Shota his dorm room, a room originally meant for two. As Karen was putting away Shota's clothes, Shota wanted Karen to stop using "master", but Karen refuses because if she causes trouble for him, she will get scolded. Shota wants to put away his clothes but Karen tells Shota to have a break and relax. Shota then comments on UW, and Karen says she was deployed from there and is the one to protect Shota. Shota begins to think to himself he is a precious being because every man died according to Karen. Shota then asks Karen how old she is and she says her age is a secret. She says she will be in the same class as Shota, leaving Shota to wonder if she is five years younger and then begins to question his age. Shota asks if there are other guys beside him, so Karen says there are those in cold sleep and says his father was okay. He then asks Karen about his sister and mentions she was in America with his mother. Karen is unsure because communication with the outside world is restricted. Karen then says Shota is allowed to do stuff in his dorm and school before saying the virus is still spreading thought he is immune. Karen then bows as she says if he has any inconveniences to give her the word because she is in charge of him. Later that day at high school, Shota arrived in a classroom with Karen and introduces himself to the class. Part 2 Shota is thinking to himself that after five years, he has not seen the ones he saw previously. He does know he has know seen any men after waking up from cold sleep. Moments later, Karen, who is sitting behind Shota, asks him if he would accompany her after class. Sometime later, in the hall, Shota asks Karen if it was okay for him to study in school carefree so Karen responds saying it is and there are elites that run society. In the music room, Yuzu is in there and is relieved to see Shota and she hugs him and comments she believed he would be cured because he is strong and Shota thanks her. Karen then says they needed to reward Shota before she left to do stuff. Moments later, Yuzu grabbed and held Shota's hand while asking if he has time at night because she wants to discuss with him. Characters in Order of Appearance Part 1 *Shota Doi *Karen Kamiya *Mayu (thought) *Hakuro *Koyuki Part 2 *Shota Doi *Yuzuki Hanyu (flashback) *Erika (flashback) *Takamatsu (flashback) *Shunka Hiiragi *Natsu Ichijho *Karen Kamiya *Yuzuki Hanyu Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2